Wheel casters are known for coupling a wheel to a structure for movement, such as a roll cabinet, chair or cart. Wheel casters include a plate that couples to the larger structure, and two base members that receive an axle to rotationally connect the wheel to the plate. The wheel is movable about the axle and rotates between the two base members.
Movable objects often move over uneven terrain. For example, a cart or roll cab may move over a shop floor that is not level or that includes interruptions in the ground, or at an outdoor job site that has uneven terrain. The cart or roll cab will then endure a less smooth movement over the terrain and may become damaged as a result and/or its contents are dislodged or disorganized. Recent movable objects have therefore implemented suspension techniques to reduce the impact when a movable object rolls over uneven terrain. Common methods include coil springs, but such devices do not adequately absorb impact forces nor do they provide for a smoother ride and are unsuitable for certain applications.